Kevin’s First Bonded
Kevin’s First Bonded is the 28th episode of Season 38. Summary When he, Rip, and Howler arrive in Avalor to cause trouble, Kevin learns how to bond with animals and make magic with them when he meets Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom, who become his new friends. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest where Gekko and Kevin are painting pictures of Fantasy Forest magical animals while talking Gekko was talking about the adventures he, Catboy, Owlette, and their friends had as Kevin was laughing and asked Gekko if Catboy and Owlette did act like babies when Gekko mentioned that time as he was chuckling and replied with a nod that they did after being zapped by Romeo's baby beam, and he had to babysit them and teach them how to use their superpowers before dealing with Romeo and destroying his baby beam. Then, Gekko asked Kevin if he ever mentioned the time when Owlette bonded and sang with hummingbird-like fey creatures called Humsprites, and even saved their voices, with some help from a baby Humsprite, from Ursula, who wanted to steal them away, as Kevin shook his head and said that sounded awesome, then tells Gekko that he and his friends sure have a way with animals and asked him how they're friends with so many of them so easily. Gekko explains that he and his friends are friends with the animals because they bond with them. When Kevin asked what bonding is, Gekko explains that bonding is making magical friendships with either regular animals or magical animals, like Fantasy Forest magical animals, unicorns, dragons, and even jaquins. He also explains that bonding with animals makes magic, the same way music and talents like art, sports, foods, literature, and inventing make magic, even believing in magic and magical creatures like fairies makes magic strong. Listening to that made Kevin very amazed and notes that maybe someday, he’ll bond with his own animal and make magic with them, but his Wolfy ears drooped when he thought of what Howler and Rip might say when he tries: Wolfies don’t bond with animals or make magic. Gekko doubts that with a shake of his head and assures Kevin to not worry, for that he’ll bond with any animal and make magic with them, and someday, that day will happen. With a smile, Kevin thanks Gekko and hopes that he’s right. That afternoon the next day, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were helping their friends put their bags for their three day weekend stay in Avalor, because their friends and Migs’ wife, Dulce, and their kids, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom will be coming from Mooncliff Mountain to see them again. Connor and Sofia couldn't wait to see those cute little jaquin kids again, and they probably couldn't wait to see them either, as Greg notes that they might've grown a lot since it's been a while since they haven't seen them when they don't go to Avalor, but only on weekend vacations. Connor assures him that they'll see them soon, they just know it. Later, evening falls and the Disney Junior Club finally arrives in Avalor as they prepared for a landing, but what the Disney Junior Club doesn't know is that they have three stowaways! Make that three little bad Wolfy stowaways! As the Gup-TD lands, Elena leads the Disney Junior Club to their rooms while a guards helps with their stuff, but he has no idea that the crate held the Wolfies inside as the guards takes it out and guessed that it must be a thank you gift for the crowned princess, and boy was it heavy. After the guards left, Howler, Rip, and Kevin burst out of the crate and went to explore and mess up Avalor City. The next morning at breakfast, the guard announces to Elena that some wild animals have been trashing the sidewalks of the city last night and so, she and the Disney Junior Club decides to go and see it for themselves, just as they arrived, they found the whole area covered in dirt, trash, and even paw prints, meaning that the Wolfies must’ve been here! When Mingo asks what Wolfies are, Greg explains to him that the Wolfies are bad little werewolf kids who run around and mess things up, but one of them can be a good Wolfy sometimes, which he meant Kevin, just as Sofia realized that the Wolfies must’ve stowed away in their Gup-TD somehow, and are now roaming around in Avalor City. Now the PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! That night, Howler and Rip were messing up the city with paw prints, but Kevin was watching in dismay as he didn’t want a beautiful city like Avalor to be trashed. Just then, Kevin heard some kind of meowing noise, and without Howler and Rip noticing, he follows it, thinking that maybe a cat is stuck in a tree. But as Kevin cleared the bushes, he gasps in surprise when he saw a purple winged cat and three adorable winged kittens by her sides, as Kevin realized that they must be jaquins Gekko told him about. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magical aura reading *Super Speed *Super Sonic Scream Trivia * The following is mentioned at the beginning of the episode. ** Terrible Two-some from PJ Masks ** Owlette and the Humsprite * Kevin becomes friends with Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella in this episode. * Kevin makes magic for the first time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 38 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images